


Ache

by lastoneleft



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M, but its me so you know, it came out sounding kind of one sided, natsu definitely feels the same way, they're friends with benefits but gray has Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 11:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11035248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastoneleft/pseuds/lastoneleft
Summary: Natsu is gorgeous, and Gray realizes he's in pretty deep.





	Ache

He’s pretty like this.  _ He always is, _ Gray thinks now that he can't suppress what nags at the back of his mind. But particularly like this. Pretty in ways that make Gray’s chest  _ ache, _ in ways that anchor in his lungs and make his breath catch because he can never fucking tell him that. This is only supposed to be physical, after all. At least Gray gets to covet it for the time being.

Gray’s lucky. He knows it well. Natsu can have anyone he wants, especially if anyone had a clue how he looks now; silken hair contrasting brightly against black sheets, flush clinging to his dark skin, lips so pink and swollen from the attention Gray ravaged on them. Natsu has one caught between his sharp teeth to keep himself quiet, and he is but for the heavy panting and hitches that catch in his throat before releasing in a breathy sigh.

And that’s usually enough for Gray. That barely kept control when Gray is trying so hard to take him down, make him lose himself. Today, however, marks 3 weeks since they've seen each other last, been together like this, and Gray has missed those sounds. 

Most times, all it takes is a few rough, well angled thrusts and Natsu’s hand is covering his mouth until he catches the smug look on Gray’s face. Then that hand moves from his mouth to rake nails down Gray's back, and he lets those moans bubble up past his throat and spill from his mouth until Gray is awestruck and moving with a desperation that pits fear deep in his own chest. But today Natsu is doing good at keeping quiet, even with Gray assaulting his prostate. Gray hates it.

Gray takes Natsu’s hand and squeezes it harder than necessary, definitely holds it a second too long because Natsu's looking at him with a question in his hazy, lust blown eyes. Then Gray pulls Natsu's hand to his face and sucks one of his fingers into his mouth. Natsu's back arches off the bed, and he gasps out the most beautiful, broken moan Gray’s ever heard.

Gray runs his tongue over the pad of Natsu's finger. He hooks an arm under one of Natsu's legs and hikes it over his shoulder. Natsu murmurs Gray’s name. Says it lowly, deeply, drags out the two syllables with reverence. The sound shoots down Gray's spine to turn the coil in his gut and curl his toes.

Warmth blooms over Gray’s skin, and he wants Natsu to repeat it, to say it again just like that. So Gray releases Natsu's fingers and nips and sucks at his neck. He marks Natsu, wants to leave part of himself behind when he goes home. He fucks into Natsu harder, grinds deep, and hums against his throat. Natsu wraps a hand around the back of Gray's neck and pulls him in for a kiss.  _ Gray, _ he whimpers into his mouth. Natsu licks past his lips, breathes fire into his lungs.

Natsu's tongue is hot, brands the inside of Gray’s mouth, claims it as his own. He’s growling, beckoning Gray to thrust harder, faster. Begging without uttering a word. It makes Gray’s head light, has it spinning until he's drowning in Natsu’s warmth, chasing the smell of his smoke.

Natsu pulls back to breathe. He blinks his eyes open and Gray shudders at the intensity and fondness Natsu unleashes with his gaze. Gray's pulled in, captivated.  _ Falling. _ Natsu yanks Gray closer, until his face is buried in his neck, nuzzled almost. He rasps out Gray’s name, over and over until it’s a mantra pushing Gray closer to the edge.

Then Natsu looks at him again, ghost of a smile resting on his lips before they part in one last murmur of  _ Gray. _ Natsu tightens around Gray, spilling between their stomach and clinging to his shoulders. Gray works him through his high, through the euphoria, presses himself closer to the edge but doesn't even think about stopping until Natsu is limp against his bed. Then Natsu smiles up at him, warm, bright, heart clenching; and Gray is falling, falling, falling.

Gray collapses onto Natsu, breathless and sated. He lets Natsu cuddle him, holds the dragon slayer tight until they begin to feel gross and peel apart.

Once Gray’s sure Natsu is clean and dressed, he reaches for his shoes. Natsu grabs his hand. “Stay,” he says quietly.

Gray couldn't deny him. Even if he wanted to. He's helpless against the softness in Natsu’s voice, the gentle grip on his hand. So he stays, lets Natsu curl into him until he falls asleep, watches the calm that falls over him. And Gray aches.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me a comment and let me know what you think <3


End file.
